youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
War
"War" is the 15th episode of the second season of Young Justice, and the 41st of the overall series. It aired on February 9, 2013.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/schedule/index.html?atclk_gn=gn_link_tvschedule Logline A conqueror from another world becomes a wild card in an intergalactic game of supremacy – placing planet Earth square in the jackpot.Harvey, Jim (2013-01-29). "Young Justice: Invasion," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episodes For February 2013. The World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-01-29. Synopsis Title The title refers to the Warworld, the giant satellite that Mongul controls. His threats to Earth could be considered an act of war, which result in the Justice League, the Team, the world's military forces and even the Reach responding. It may also imply that events are now leading to a war with the Reach, given that Blue Beetle has revealed himself to the Team as a Reach operative and taken the key from Warworld, and the Reach revealed a hidden fleet on Earth while claiming they only brought one weaponless ship "for peace". Cast and characters |- | Keith David | Mongul | |- | rowspan="2" | Miguel Ferrer | colspan="2" | Vandal Savage |- | Tribune | |- | rowspan="2" | Crispin Freeman | colspan="2" | Arsenal |- | Galet Dasim | |- | rowspan="3" | Phil LaMarr | colspan="2" | Green Beetle |- | colspan="2" | Ambassador |- | colspan="2" | Aquaman |- | Eric Lopez | colspan="2" | Blue Beetle |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Nightwing |- | rowspan="3" | Masasa Moyo | colspan="2" | Bumblebee |- | colspan="2" | Cat Grant |- | colspan="2" | Scientist |- | rowspan="2" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Superboy |- | colspan="2" | Superman |- | rowspan="3" | Kevin Michael Richardson | colspan="2" | Guardian |- | colspan="2" | Green Lantern |- | colspan="2" | Martian Manhunter |- | Alyson Stoner | colspan="2" | Batgirl |- | Michael T. Weiss | colspan="2" | Captain Atom |- ! colspan="3" | Uncredited |- | colspan="3" | Kroloteans |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Girl |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Adam Strange |- | colspan="3" | Batman |- | colspan="3" | Beast Boy |- | colspan="3" | Black Beetle |- | colspan="3" | Black Canary |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel |- | colspan="3" | Doctor Fate |- | colspan="3" | Hawkman |- | colspan="3" | Hawkwoman |- | colspan="3" | Icon |- | colspan="3" | Impulse |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="3" | Rocket |- | colspan="3" | Sphere |- | colspan="3" | Tseng Dangun |- | colspan="3" | Wolf |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Woman |- Continuity * The away members of the Justice League are finally seen at their trial on Rimbor, something that they left for in "Alienated". This scene takes place on April 2, during "Cornered". * Although most of the damage, including the zeta beam teleporters, was already repaired, some parts of Star Labs Taos are still fenced off, after Red Volcano's rampage in "Runaways". * The Reach mobilizes their hidden fleet, which was seen in "Before the Dawn". * Arsenal has a panic attack at the thought of being captured again, referencing to his abduction by the Light before the events of the series. It was not until "Bloodlines" that he was freed. Trivia * Mongul's recurring invoking of his mercy is a reference to one of Mongul's weapons of choice in the comics, the Black Mercy. Goofs * EDT is four hours behind UTC. When Captain Atom conversed with Mongul, the timestamp showed 6:59 EDT in the Watchtower. The scene cut to the Warworld, a minute after, with 12:00 UTC in the timestamp. This would be correct for EST, but not EDT. * When Mongul grabs Superboy and mocks his powers, his right sleeve disappears. Cultural references Questions Unanswered questions * Why did Vandal Savage goad Mongul to move in on Earth? * Who was the other tyrant that ousted Mongul from his dictatorship on his planet? * What does the Reach plan to do with the captured Team members, Mongul, the Warworld, and its key? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Mel Zwyer Category:Episodes written by Jon Weisman Category:Season two episodes